


Sorry doll

by littlediable



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Chris Evans rescues (y/n) from a weird guy, ends in smut
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Sorry doll

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more imagines "little-diable" xxx

“Uhm, no, he must be around here somewhere”, her nervous gaze flicked around the buzzing room, trying to find her way out of the guys grasp, “you know”, the way he so silently began to murmur his words shot shivers up her spine, nervous sweat began to break out on her skin, god, she needed to get away from him, now.

“I don’t think you even have a boyfriend”. 

He flicked his tongue, the hold he had on her middle got tighter, tilting his head to the sight as (y/n) tried to step away from him, though unsuccessful with it, once again. 

“Why don’t we-”, he got interrupted by a tall man, he had two bottles of beer in one hand, placed the other one on her hip, kissing her cheek.

“Sorry doll, there was a big line”.

His bright eyes twinkled in the dim light, a newfound feeling of safety swapped over her, making (y/n) sink into his embrace. 

“And you are?”, the stranger gazed at the guy in front of her, his eyes were burning holes into the guys frame, watching him creep away from her, visibly gulping, “uhm”, without another word he turned around and left the two on their own. 

“Thank you so much”, (y/n) turned her face towards her savior, shooting him a weak smile, the sudden need to wash the strangers grip off her overcame her, made her tremble, “I should have stepped in sooner”, he murmured, eyes dancing over her distressed features. “Hi, I’m Chris Evans”, the name rang a bell, but (y/n) felt too uncomfortable, too exhausted, to think about it any further, she shook his awaiting hand, “(y/f/n) (y/l/n)”. 

Chris kept on watching her, trying to figure out what was going on inside of her head, "do you want to sit with me and my friends?”, he pointed his hand towards a desk on the other side of the bar, clearing his throat as he was waiting for any reaction. “Or I can accompany you outside, I don’t want you to go through something like this again”, something about the way this stranger cared for her, made her heart swell, made a smile appear on her lips. 

“I wouldn’t want to keep you away from your friends”, she fumbled around with the strap of her tiny bag, eyes completely focused on his bright ones, slowly drowning in them. “Don’t worry about them, come on”, he grasped her hand, trying to ignore the warm sensation, that began to flood through him, he walked towards a table, eyes glancing at his four awfully familiar looking friends, “I’ll call you guys later”, he grasped his jacket and pulled her out of the bar. 

He tugged her down the street, fingers still interlaced with hers, Chris wasn’t intending on letting go of her anytime soon, something about that gorgeous looking woman kept him wanting more, he wanted to get to know her, to discover her deepest secrets.

“So tell me (y/n), what have you been doing in the bar, on your own?”, the crispy autumn air made him pull his jacket even tighter, trying to shield his body from the cold, “uhm, my friend canceled on me, I’ve been waiting for her as that guy came up to me”, she mumbled, eyes focused on the road ahead. 

The cap he was wearing projected a light shadow onto his handsome features, (y/n) had a hard time focusing on the things he was talking about, “do you want to go for some ice cream?”, his loopy grin made her chuckle, “now?”, her eyes fell onto her phone screen, “11.34pm”. “Now”, he repeated, watching another smile appear on her lips, “alright”, she slightly shook her head, giggling at his overly excited expression, “I have just the place in mind”. 

“So, why does your name sound that familiar to me? Are you a famous lawyer, doctor, or something like this?”, both were sitting on a park bench, ice cream cones in their hands.

“I’m an actor”

He nonchalantly spoke, praying that she wouldn’t turn into one of those overly excited fangirls he had to mingle with from time to time. “Oh, alright”, her (y/e/c) eyes found his once again, she was smiling up at him, trying to ease her way out of the topic, she could feel the uneasiness radiating off him, something he’d find himself admiring more than once later on. 

A yawn made it past her lips, “come on, I’ll walk you home”, Chris rose from the bench, fingers tingling to touch her once again, “thank you”, her raspy voice made him shudder, made him want to pull her close, for her to drown in his embrace, heart to heart, not intending on letting go of her anytime soon. 

“This is where I live”, (y/n) came to halt in front of an old brick building, fingers still interlaced with his, “mhm”, Chris let go of her hands, he grasped a lose strand of her hair, twirling it around his finger, his bright eyes wouldn’t let go of hers. “Can I ask you for your number?”, (y/n) barely processed, what he was asking for, too mesmerized by his handsome, calm features. 

“Do you want to come inside?”, (y/n) wasn’t quite sure where her newfound bravery came from, but the way her body ached for him was enough to keep her going, enough to look at him with dilated pupils, praying that he’d say yes. 

It took Chris a few moments to answer her, weighing his options, he didn't want to rush things with the precious girl in front of him, didn’t want to overstep any invisible lines, but the way she was gazing at him was enough for him to nod his head “yes”, following her up to her small apartment. 

She felt the need to apologize for her messy living room, for the clothes that were littered around the apartment, but Chris took away her breath, lips molding against hers, moving in synch, coaxing heavenly sounds out of her. “Down the hall, last door on the left”, she breathed against his lips, wrapping her legs around his waist, weight getting supported by his muscular forearms. 

His beard tickled her skin, made her giggle as he kissed down her neck, hands exploring her upper body, slowly creeping underneath the fabric of her shirt, she was putty in his hands, trembling for him. Anticipation began to take over her body, nestling in her heart, watching his lust blown pupils staring down on her, a slight smirk tugged on his lips, he placed her down on her bed, admiring her. 

“You’re beautiful”, he pulled her shirt over her head, eyes attached to her bra, her boobs were spilling out of the tight fabric, (y/n) kept on praising herself for wearing her lacy lingerie for once. “Chris”, she stuttered his name, (y/n) unbuttoned his shirt, groaning as her eyes fell upon his muscular chest, the man above her was the literal definition of a god. Her fingers danced up and down his abs, too mesmerized by the sight, her mouth felt unusually dry, too excited for what was yet to come. 

“May I?”, Chris sucked on her collarbones, fingers moving across her bra clasp, smirking against her skin, “yes”, it was just above a whisper, but enough to shoot tingles down to the rapidly growing bulge in his tight trousers. He didn’t waste any time, didn’t fumble around with the fabric, he pushed the straps down her arms, lips attaching themselves to her hardening nipples, making (y/n) arch her back. 

“I need you”, she didn’t want to wait any longer, too desperate for his touch, needy to feel him buried inside of her for the first time, “do you?”, he teased her, hands grasping her behind, massaging her flesh, pressing his centre against her core. He grunted her name, god, she felt too good in his hands, Chris could have cum right there and then. 

Both kept on groaning, the sound echoed through her room, her clothes were scattered around the floor, his soon following after, her mind was racing, hands moving down to his length, pumping him through the fabric of his dark boxers. Chris placed his forehead against hers, his hot breath fanned across her features, she pushed his boxers down his legs, hands wrapping themselves around his velvety skin.

He pulled the silvery packet out of his back pocket, ripping it open with his teeth, (y/n) took it out of his hands, rolling it down his throbbing length, ready to be buried deep inside of her. 

“God, the things you do to me”, his hungry eyes were burning holes into her frame, tingles were erupting in her lower belly, a deep desire began to flood through her, overtaking her body. Chris slowly pushed his tip past her dripping folds, both were too impatient, too excited to waste any more time. 

“Fuck, (y/n)”, his growl made her arch her back, she felt tight around him, a feeling he’d be obsessed with for the longest time, his length was slowly stretching her walls, she needed a few moments to adjust, slightly nodding her head, telling him to go on, to keep on exploring her body. 

His eyes were worshipping her, admiring her gorgeous frame, “don’t”, he ran his thumb across her lower lip, getting (y/n) to let go of the sensitive flesh. Chris pulled her in for another kiss, his hips kept on meeting hers, gazing her sweet spot every time he sunk into her heat, he could watch her falling apart, giving into his touch, the heavenly feeling. 

The knot in her belly began to tighten up, (y/n) was close, almost ready to fall over the edge, Chris sucked on her neck, leaving marks she’d admire later on, his teeth kept on gazing her skin, intensifying the pleasure that overtook every vessel in her body. “I’m close”, she stuttered, out of breath by now, Chris began to speed up his thrusts, he wanted to watch her fall apart, the way she was staring at him, mouth opened in an “o” shape, what a sight for sore eyes. 

“Cum for me”, his horse voice was enough to push her over the edge, her walls clenched around him, made him squeeze his eyes shut, following shortly after, releasing himself. Chris pressed a slow kiss onto her lips, tasting her sweetness one last time before he pulled out of her and walked across the room, discarding the light material. 

He pulled her into his chest, hands tightly wrapped around her naked frame, “thank you for saving me today”, (y/n) ran her hand up his chest, he kissed her forehead, Chris eyes began to fall shut, slowly drifting into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
